


The Costume

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dirty Thoughts, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 22:24:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16921542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Cas needs a costume for your Halloween party at the bunker.  So, you are happy to help…





	The Costume

You were so excited for tonight.  You had convinced the Winchesters to have a little Halloween party at the bunker.  Nothing too big, just you, Sam, Dean, Castiel, Crowley, and Rowena.  You had all the food ready to go, all hilarious looking dishes.  You had decorations up, movies rented, enough alcohol for everyone to make it through a party with Rowen and Crowley…which only left one thing left, your costume. 

 

Sam and Dean went out earlier in the week to get theirs, but you had been busy with a Salt and Burn case to get one yet.  So you grabbed your keys and started heading for the door.  “Going to pick a costume.  See you guys later!”  You shouted over your shoulder.

 

You heard some mumbles behind you before Sam yelled at you to wait.  Turning, you saw Castiel looking at you quizzically.  “What’s wrong, Cas?”

 

“He didn’t know he needed a costume.  Take him with you.”  Dean said quickly before taking another bit of his burger.

 

“Sure!  Come on, Cas! It will be fun!”  You said cheerfully as the angel sighed and got up from his seat to follow behind.

 

000

 

The drive to the costume shop was fairly quiet.  You were surprised that Cas didn’t have any questions about the costumes or Halloween, he was usually spouting off a hundred and one questions.  And you quickly realized why that was…because he was apparently saving them for when you got to the store, for as soon as you walked in, Castiel’s voice filled your ears.

 

“What costume would be appropriate for this event?”  He asked as he followed behind you as you walked through the décor to reach the costumes in back.

 

“Whatever you want to be.  Just make sure it isn’t something Dean will hold over your head for all time.  He can get like that sometimes…”

 

You were still trying to live down your costume from a couple years ago…you went as a sexy cop.  So whenever Dean saw a cop, which was ALL THE TIME…he would crack a joke about it. 

 

“How do I pick?”  Castiel said quickly as he walked over and looked at all the costume options. 

 

“Well, start with ones you like. You can try them on and I can help you from there, okay?”  You gave him a soft smile as he nodded.  You always had a soft spot for Castiel.  You loved his innocence and questions.  How his eyes would light up when he found something new to experience.  You couldn’t wait to see what costumes he picked out.

 

“I believe I will try this one on.”  He said as he took off his trench coat. 

 

“Cas!”  You reached out and stopped him, looking around to make sure no one saw him.  “You have to go into the dressing room, you can’t just change out here.  There are kids around!”  You scolded.  You took his trench coat and suit jacket before sending him into the dressing room to change, then quickly turned back to finding yourself a costume. 

 

You really didn’t know what you wanted to be…well…that’s not true, you did.  But you weren’t sure how well it would go over…  You also couldn’t find the one you wanted, so you just kept looking.  You saw a promising Catwoman one, but before you had a chance to take a second look, you heard Castiel call your name.

 

“What about this one?”  You looked up and choked on air.  You had to bite back a bit of your evil side as you decided…no…you couldn’t have fun with this.

 

“You can’t wear that one, Cas.”  You said with a disappointed voice.  Not at Cas, but at you.  It was Halloween, you were supposed to scare people.  But out of respect for Sam, you shot the costume down.

 

“Why?”  He tilted his head to the side and you felt your stomach flutter.  Why, indeed…Why did Cas have to be so damned irresistible?

 

“Because Sam is terrified of clowns.  You will give him nightmares.  Try something else, sweetie.” 

 

Castiel sighed as he looked at you with a hopeless look before going back to the rack to look for something else. 

 

Even though you shouldn’t, you couldn’t help but pull out your phone.  You raised it quickly and snapped a picture before sending a quick text to Dean, asking him what he thought of Cas’ costume. 

 

You and Dean texted back and forth, enjoying the ‘what if’ moment.  What if Cas showed up in that?  How funny would Sam’s face be…?

 

“I have chosen another.”  Castiel said, pulling your mind from your conversation with Dean as you watched him walk back into the dressing room.  You smiled as you turned your attention back to your own search for your own costume.  Why couldn’t you just...

 

And there it was.  The costume you had been wanting to get!  You quickly snatched it up and walked into the dressing room next to Castiel’s.  You quickly worked to get changed as you heard Cas call out to you. 

 

“Right next door, give me a sec!”  You slipped on the accessories and gave yourself a once over in the mirror and smiled.  You stepped out and looked up at Cas, gasping before slapping your hand over your mouth to contain your emotions.

 

“Was this not a-.”  He stopped and looked you up and down.  “Why are you dressed like that…” 

 

Your eyes were glued on Cas…or more like his naked upper half.  The costume Cas picked was firefighter…and based on his lack of shirt, you would imagine that the package had something like ‘drop dead sexy’ in front of ‘firefighter’. 

 

“Um…”  You tried to find your words, but all you could focus on was not reaching out and touching Cas’ skin.  He looked…oh, man…you could just…breathe…breathe…

 

“Your face is flushed, are you feeling alright?”  He asked in a worried tone, reaching out to you.  He grabbed your arm and stepped up to you, and all you could do was let out a small squeak noise. 

 

“Cas…I, uh…”  You closed your eyes, thinking that would help, but it didn’t.  All you could think was him in that damn costume, laying across your bed with a sexy smirk on his face…

 

He cleared his throat as your eyes flew open and met his rich blue ones.  Oh, holy shit…had he heard it…he heard what you just thought…

 

“I…Cas…I…”

 

“I don’t understand…angels do not look like that…”  He looked over you again and you sighed a breath of relief.  Apparently he was too busy with the inaccuracy of your costume to hear your thoughts. 

 

He was so close to you, you could just put your hand out and…  “You can’t wear this one either!”  You said a bit louder than you meant to.  You knew if he wore this you wouldn’t survive the damn party.

 

“Why?”

 

“Reasons.  Pick another one.” 

 

Castiel looked at you with an unknowing look but then nodded and moved back out into the room to search for a new costume.  You sighed a breath of relief as you watched him pull a third one and walk back in the room.  You went back into yours as you asked him softly.  “Cas…what did you think of my costume?” 

 

You really wanted to go as a cute angel, but you didn’t want to offend him.  “Although it is inaccurate, I believe you looked perfect in it.”

 

Perfect.  Did he just say you looked perfect?  “Oh, um…thank you, Cas.  And if you want...I could leave off the wings?” 

 

000

 

You and Cas chatted the rest of the day…well, rest of the two hours you spent in the costume shop.  You left having purchased your angel costume and wings, but you never did find anything for Cas.  He seemed a little downhearted that he wouldn’t have a costume.  It seemed to bother him that he wouldn’t be able to participate. 

 

When you got back to the bunker, you ran to your room to put your costume away, not wanting the boys to see it until that night.  It was then that you spotted an old flannel shirt on your floor, one you stole from Dean…and you had an idea…

 

000

 

“I enjoy this costume.”  Castiel said as he beamed at his reflection.  You smiled as well as you reached for your wings.  You had found a costume that would be perfect for the angel, and one that Dean would never make fun of…

 

“I believe I could help you with yours as well.”  Castiel added as he walked over to his pile of clothes.  He pulled his trench coat up and held it up for you to slip on.

 

“You want me to wear your coat?”  You said softly.  You always wanted to curl up in that trench coat…preferably while Cas was still in it…but you would take it any way you could.

 

“Well, I am an angel, and you are dresses as one.  I believe it will give your costume a more accurate representation.  I even have my angel blade strapped inside.”  You chuckled and shook your head as you slipped your arms into the coat, letting its weight fall against you. 

 

You felt the cool metal of the blade pressing against your side and you smiled. “Should be careful.  I might stab Crowley with this.”  You said as you showed him the blade.

 

“I would not be opposed to that.”  He said and gave you a very obvious wink, showing you that he was joking. 

 

“You are amazing, Castiel.”  You spoke as you grabbed his arm and led him out to the party.  “You ready?”  You gave him a big smile as you turned the corner and saw everyone else.

 

Sam had on an Einstein costume, that nerd.  Dean had on a cowboy outfit.  And to your surprise…Rowena was dressed as a stereotypical witch, while Crowley…well, Crowley wasn’t dressed up as anything…

 

“You were supposed to wear a costume.”  Castiel spoke quickly, turning all heads to you. 

 

Sam smiled as he nodded.  “Angel. Nice.” 

 

“I thought so!”  You looked over to Dean and saw him inspecting Castiel. 

 

“Are those my clothes?” 

 

“Yes.”  Cas said matter-of-factly.  “I need them for my costume.” 

 

Dean gave you a dubious look before asking.  “What the hell are you supposed to be?”

 

“I am you, Dean.  A strong, powerful hunter.”  Castiel spoke with great respect in his voice, which didn’t go unnoticed by Dean. 

 

All eyes widened as Dean let a proud smile fill his face.  “Really?” 

 

Castiel nodded before Dean wrapped his friend up in a hug.  “That’s bad ass, Cas!  See, Sam.  He dressed up as the bad ass hunter!” 

 

And the night went on with playful banter like that.  Since Crowley didn’t dress up, he was put on drink duty, getting everyone refills.  You chatted with Rowena for a while as the guys talked about different things. 

 

The night wound down and Rowena ducked out, leaving you with all the boys.  Crowley didn’t stay too much later, claiming he did in fact have hell to raise.  You rolled your eyes at his words as he poof’d away. 

 

You smiled as Dean convinced Sam and Cas to play a game of poker to end the night, as you got up and silently walked off to your room, wanting to relax in some comfy clothes, before you had to start cleaning up. 

 

You were changed and relaxing on your bed with a movie on as you glanced over to Cas’ trench coat.  You thought about it for a moment before quickly running over and snatching it up, putting it back on again.  You pulled it around you as you sat on your bed.  It was almost like Cas was there with you, his scent coming from the coat. 

 

You snuggled into it as you heard a knock on your door, finding Castiel standing there.  “Cas!”  You said as a small blush crept across your face.  Oh, this was kinda embarrassing. 

 

Castiel nodded as he made his way in and sat next to you on the bed as you started to take his coat off.  “You may continue to wear it.”  He said softly with a small smile on his lips.  “I like it when you wear it.  It makes me feel like I am keeping you safe.” 

 

“Oh, Cas…”  You beamed at him as you leaned forward and gave his cheek a small kiss.  “Thank you.  I do feel safe in it.  It makes me feel like you are here.” 

 

Castiel nodded as he fiddled for a moment before putting his arm around your shoulders and pulled you close suddenly. 

 

You froze for a moment before speaking.  “Cas…what are you doing?”

 

“Dean said that this action would indicate to you that I would like to advance our relationship from a friendship status to something more.”

 

Your eyes went wide as you stared up at him.  You gulped, trying to regain your mental balance as you opened your mouth to speak.  “You want to be something more…with me?” 

 

He nodded as he shifted to pull you closer.  “It was why I picked the costumes I did.  I thought you may like to see me in them. The firefighter seemed to have the best effect, but you said I couldn’t wear it.  Dean said if I wore the right costume, it would spark something more.  But, as I am dressed as Dean…”  He paused and then let go of your shoulder and moved.  “My apologizes, I was not aware of your desire for Dean.” 

 

He looked down at the ground as your jaw fell open.  “What?”

 

“You dressed me as Dean, thus you must desire Dean for your ‘boyfriend’.”  He did the little finger quotes as he spoke and then moved to leave your room.

 

“Cas, wait!”  You grabbed his hand and pulled him back.  “I don’t desire Dean.  I desire you.”

 

He turned to face you as you continued, wanting to get it all out there.  “And…I really did like that firefighter costume.  I told you not to get it cause I was afraid I wouldn’t be able to keep my hands off you.  You looked incredibly sexy in it.” 

 

Castiel’s eyes brightened at your words.  “Then you would like for me to be your ‘boyfriend’?”

 

You chuckled as you grabbed his hands.  “As long as you don’t use finger quotes…ever again, then yes.  I would like that.” 

 

“I agree to your terms.”  He leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to your lips, making you melt into him.  He pulled away with a happy sigh.  “I believe that will suffice to seal the agreement?” 

 

You chuckled as you wrapped your arms around his neck.  “Yes, but I hope you are willing to kiss me more than that?” 

 

He nodded as he gave his coat a tug, pulling you straight into him as he kissed you again.

 

000

 

It was a couple weeks later that you were getting back from a hunt.  You, Dean, and Sam had a rough time with the demon, but you eventually took care of it.  As you moved through the bunker, you sent Cas a quick text, letting him know you were back. 

 

As you got to your door, you heard a familiar chime of Castiel’s phone on the other side.  “Cas?”  You asked as you swung open your door and then dropped your duffle bag.  Your eyes went wide as you saw Castiel relaxing back on your bed…in the damn firefighter’s costume.  “C-Cas?”  You asked again, but it came out as a squeak.

 

“I did in fact hear your thoughts in the store.”  It was all he offered up before he used his grace to shut the door.  Needless to say…your relationship advanced that night…


End file.
